Some State Park In Texas
by Panthergirl
Summary: Spyro is bored, so he, Hunter, Bianca, and Elora go 'rent' an RV and go on a trip! Will they make it? Will Moneybags get out of the hospital in time to get his RV back?
1. Huh? Oh! I'm On!

(Well, we were on a road trip and I got this idea to write a story about a road trip! I do not own anything that's copyrighted. Now that that's out of the way, here's the story! Note-disclaimer applies to all my stories that I forgot to put a disclaimer on.)  
  
Spyro sat under a tree, thinking hard. Suddenly a light bulb appeared over his head. Spyro pulled the little string on it and the bulb lit up with a ping. He got up and ran to find Hunter. "Hey, Hunter!" yelled Spyro. Hunter jumped in surprise and landed on a possum. The possum squeaked and ran off.  
  
"Spyro! You made me land on a possum!" shouted Hunter. "Never mind the possum, Hunter. I've got an idea!" said Spyro.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let's go camping!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
So Spyro and Hunter went to go find Elora. Meanwhile, while they were looking for her, Elora was sitting on a bench, building a box trap. "HEY ELORA!" yelled Hunter and Spyro. Elora jumped three feet and knocked over the box, which fell on the possum. "Guys! You made me trap a possum!" she said as the possum crawled out from under the box. "Spyro has an idea!" said Hunter proudly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let's go camping!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
The three of them went out to go find Bianca. "Hey Bianca!" they yelled. Bianca jumped and stepped on the possum. "Yaaahhhh!" she screamed.  
  
"Let's go camping!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Before they could go camping, they needed a camping trailer. So they went to the camping trailer store. Unfortunately the owner of the store was Moneybags. "Folks, this is the trailer for you!" he said, pointing at a broken-down, rusty, old trailer that was not much bigger than a mini-van.  
  
"Eh, no thanks. We'll look around." said Elora as they walked off. Then a random character from one of the games walked up. "Hi, I'm going on a two week trip with six other people, do you have anything in the 'small and cramped' department?"  
  
Anyhoo, they walked all around the store (No, not like a car lot, they're in an actual department store.) looking for the perfect mobile home to go camping in. The Hunter saw it. Well, ran into it actually. "Cool! Let's get this one!" he said. It was one of those enormous mobile homes that is like forty feet long, has T.V. and bedrooms and a bathroom that actually has elbow room and a bed over the driver's seats and a couch and a kitchen and EVERYTHING! (Come on, you know what I mean.)  
  
"Ooo!" they exclaimed as they explored the RV. "Wow, its real nice, but I don't think we can afford it." said Bianca. She and Elora went into the back room. A light bulb appeared over Hunter's head. He pulled the string on it and it lit up with a ping. "Psst! Spyro! Have you noticed that this RV has a full tank of gas?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And did you also notice that the keys are still in the ignition?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I see where this is going."  
  
Hunter slipped into the driver's seat and turned the engine on. "Cool! It works!" he exclaimed. "Let's get outta here!" He stepped on the gas and drove through the store, running over Moneybags in the process. Then he drove through the wall, leaving an RV shaped hole. Everyone in the store noticed that Moneybags was a pancake now, and quickly stole everything else in the place. "Yahoo! Now let's go get our luggage!"  
  
Hunter drove the vehicle down the street and stopped by a tall table with a lot of suitcases and stuff on it and a sign that said 'their luggage'. He rolled down the window, pulled in the luggage and handed it to Spyro and then drove off again. They heard a squeaking sound. "What's that?" asked Spyro.  
  
"Aw, man! There's a possum stuck in the windshield wipers!" said Hunter. He turned the wipers on and the possum went flying. Bianca and Elora came out of the room and walked up to the front of the RV. "What was that loud crash?" asked Elora.  
  
"Why are we on the road?" demanded Bianca. "Did you guys steal this RV?"  
  
"Uh.....no we didn't?"  
  
"Hunter!"  
  
"Don't worry!" said Spyro. "We ran over Moneybags so he wouldn't call the police!"  
  
"Oh, that's all right then." said Elora. She sat down on the couch. "Let's watch T.V!" They all got on the couch with her. "Let's watch a movie!" said Bianca. Spyro grabbed the remote. "No, let's watch a sitcom!"  
  
"How 'bout the Cosby Show?" suggested Hunter. Elora looked at him. "Hey Hunter, if you're here, then who's driving?" They all screamed and Spyro grabbed the wheel, just in time before the RV was about to drive into a forest of cactus. "Whew! That was close!" he said as he drove the RV back on the road.  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Bianca. Elora shrugged. "I don't know, this was Spyro's idea." Spyro spoke up from the driver's seat. "We're going to some stare park in Texas." "Cool!"  
  
After about an hour of driving, Hunter was watching T.V., Bianca was driving, Spyro was taking a shower, and Elora was making pizza. "There's something up ahead of us." announced Bianca. "It's getting closer and...yaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" There was a loud splat as something hit the windshield. It was Akiro! There was another loud splat and his sister, Sabina hit the glass beside him.  
  
(A/N: Akiro and Sabina are part dog, cat and dragon. Akiro's green, Sabina's white. See my story 'Lost' for details.)  
  
Bianca slammed on the brakes and the two fell off the windshield in a heap. "Ow! Good grief, why'd ya hit us with a mobile home for?!" moaned Akiro as Bianca, Hunter, Elora, and Spyro came out of the vehicle. "Wait, what were you two doing in the air?" asked Bianca. "We were learning to fly." answered Sabina. "Where are you guys going?"  
  
"Some state park in Texas."  
  
"Neat! Can we come too?" asked Akiro, jumping up. "Sure!" said Spyro. They all got back on the RV and Bianca started driving again. Elora suddenly remembered the pizza and pulled it out of the oven. "Who likes cheese?!" she hollered. The pizza was gone in an instant because everybody grabbed a slice.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
"We're coming up to a Wal-Mart!" said Elora, who was now driving. "Anybody want to stop?"  
  
"Ooo! I do!" said Sabina. "Me too." said Bianca. Spyro and Hunter beat a path to the door and stepped out. "SPYRO! HUNTER! We're going sixty miles an hour, don't get out now!" They dragged themselves back in, covered with scratches and scrapes. "We know, we know." muttered Hunter. Spyro winced. "Let's get some iodine while we're here."  
  
Elora parked the RV and they all got out and went into the store. "Okay, let's' split up and meet back here in thirty minutes." said Spyro, even though he knew no one was listening. Hunter went and got himself some fishing gear, Spyro went to look at the camping section, the girls went to look at clothes, and Akiro went to look at the sporting goods. Then Bianca remembered that they would probably need some groceries for camping, so she had them all go and help her get some. They ended up with seventeen different types of chips, a case of bottled water, soft drinks, some actual food, some new clothes, fishing equipment, some camping stuff, a possum, some cheese, graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows. Hey, what's a camping trip without s'mores?  
  
"Why is there a possum in the cart?" asked Akiro. He picked it up and threw it away, where it hit a bald guy in the head. "Hey, look! It's one of those self-checkout lanes!" said Spyro, pointing at it. They pushed the cart over to the lane. "Okay, it says to scan the item and put it in the bagging area." said Elora. She picked up the marshmallows, scanned them, and placed them the bag.  
  
"Well, that was easy enough." she scanned a few more things when the scanner rejected an item. "Error." said the computer. "Incorrect item in the bagging area. Please remove the item and re-scan it."  
  
"Which item is it?" asked Sabina. Akiro pulled some stuff out. They then began a lengthy process of adding and removing things before they finally got the incorrect item out.  
  
"Okay, it says 'select form of payment' what do I push?" asked Bianca. "Press the credit card button.' said Spyro.  
  
"We have a credit card?"  
  
"Just push it."  
  
Bianca pressed the button and swiped the card. "It didn't work." she said. She swiped the card several more times. "Try turning it around." suggested Hunter.  
  
"Try putting it in one of those other slots." said Sabina. They succeeded in getting the card wedged in the cash payment slot, tried swiping a dollar in the credit card slot, and stuffed several coupons in a slot that didn't exist. "Hmm, no wonder no one was in this lane." remarked Elora. A Wal-Mart employee finally came and helped them. Then they were back on the road, and Akiro was driving this time.  
  
"I'm gonna go try out the bathtub in here, ok?" said Sabina. She went in the bathroom and closed the door. "Can someone hand me the bubble bath I got at Wal-Mart?" she asked. Elora handed it to her. "Oh, can you also hand me the soap I got too?"  
  
Elora found the soap and handed it to her. "Can you also find those towels we got? And the wash cloth? And my big t-shirt? And that rubber duck?" Elora found all these things and handed them to Sabina through the door. After a moment of silence, she stuck her head out of the door again. "This is Akiro's big t-shirt."  
  
Elora grabbed her by the neck. "Shut up and take the stupid bath!!!!!!" she yelled. Sabina smiled meekly. "But then again, wearing Akiro's shirt is no problem." Elora let go of her and Sabina disappeared into the bathroom. "What are you looking at?" demanded Elora. Everyone went back to what they were doing. They finished unloading all the groceries and putting them away, and Hunter put his fishing stuff in the overhead compartment.  
  
"Man, Sabina's been in there for a long time." remarked Spyro. Bianca knocked on the door. "Hey Sabina, did you drown in there or something?"  
  
"Uh..." came the response. "Don't come in! Nothing's wrong!"  
  
"Oh no, what happened?" asked Spyro. Bianca found that the door was unlocked and opened it. She was greeted by a huge wall of white foam. "Yaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Bianca as the foam was immediately forced out of the small room and into the rest of the RV. "Aaaa! White foam!" screamed Hunter as the foam filled the vehicle. Akiro swerved and pulled over and opened a window, letting some of the foamy stuff drain out. They were all neck deep in foam. "Sabina! How much bubble bath did you put in? asked Akiro.  
  
"All of it?"  
  
"That was an industrial-sized bottle!" yelled Spyro. "Hey, it fell in when we hit a bump!" Sabina pointed out. Fortunately, the mobile home was filled with bubbles, and not water. So all they had to do was drive to the nearest car wash and vacuum out all the bubbles. "Look! There's a car wash!" Hunter said.  
  
They pulled into it and got out. Spyro found one of those car wash vacuums and started sucking up all the bubbles. Something got stuck in the vacuum. "Whoa, what's this?" asked Spyro as the vacuum died. Akiro reached in and pulled out a possum. "It's that possum again!" he tossed the possum onto a car that was going into the wash.  
  
After everything was dry and foam-free, they got back on and continued on their merry way. "It's starting to get dark." remarked Spyro. "We'd better find somewhere to stop for the night."  
  
"Pull over here." instructed Elora as she pointed at an RV park. Akiro pulled in and found a parking spot. "Now, who's gonna sleep where?" he asked.  
  
"Three people can fit in the bedroom, there's a bed over the driver's seat, and this couch pulls out like a trundle." said Sabina. "Now, do we talk this over rationally, draw straws, or kill each other for the best spot?"  
  
"Let's race for it." said Spyro. They all lined up by the door. "Ready...go!" shouted Hunter. Hunter and Spyro ran to the bedroom, Sabina pounced on them and started beating them up, Akiro ran past to the bedroom as Bianca grabbed him by the tail, and they all ended up in a dog pile wrestling match. Elora, Bianca and Sabina slipped out and ran to the bedroom while the others continued to fight. Eventually, Spyro noticed that the bedroom was already taken so he got up and took the bed above the driver's seat.  
  
Akiro noticed that two spots were taken and he got up and pulled out the bed under the couch and lay down. Hunter continued to fight with himself when he realized he was the only one who hadn't claimed a place to sleep. "I call the couch! He said, jumping on it.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
The sun had barely risen above the horizon when they were all up and about. "Hurry up in there, Bianca!" yelled Akiro, pounding on the bathroom door. "How long does it take to brush your teeth?"  
  
"Hunter, it's my turn to drive!" said Sabina as she wrestled Hunter for the driver's seat. Eventually, they all got breakfast and determined the order of who would drive. It took a lot of thinking, bargaining, threatening, thumb wrestling, and promising before they decided who would drive first, second, and so on. Half an hour later, they were all bored.  
  
"There's nothing to watch!" complained Spyro as he flipped through the channels. "Let's go visit some meaningless tourist trap!" Just then they passed a sign that said 'Farmer Joe's snail farm, 3 miles'  
  
Elora exclaimed "Let's go to the snail farm!"  
  
"Yeah, let's!" said Spyro eagerly. "It would be a real nice change of pace." They passed another sign that said 'Farmer Joe's Snail Farm, 3.5 miles.' "We're getting closer!" said Akiro. "Drive faster Sabina!"  
  
"I'm driving as fast as the speed limit will allow me to!"  
  
"Look! Farmer Joe's Snail Farm, two miles!" Bianca shouted excitedly. Sabina drove on. "One mile." said Hunter. "I can't wait to get to the snail farm!" they passed another sign saying 'Farmer Joe's Snail Farm, 0.5 miles.'  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Spyro. Another sign said it was only 1/16 of a mile. Then another that said fifty yards. Then a really big sign that said "Farmer Joe's Snail Farm, turn right here."  
  
Everyone made a mad dash for the steering wheel and turned right. "We're here!" Sabina announced in a sing-song voice. They got out of the RV and skipped to the entrance. Wait that sounds creepy, let me rephrase it. they got out of the RV and raced to the entrance. There, that's better.  
  
"Admission is a dollar a person." read Spyro. He paid the person at the front gate. "Let's go see the snail farm!" he said. They ran into the gates and saw.........a snail-sized farm. "Hey! Where's Farmer Joe?" demanded Hunter. A snail waved at them. "Well, howdy ya'll! I'm Farmer Joe! Ya'll enjoyin' the snail farm?" They all stared at Farmer Joe, and then Hunter flicked him away. Everyone applauded. "Okay, this is a total rip. Let's just go to that state park in Texas." he said.  
  
They all stampeded back to the RV.

(Now, I know cactus doesn't grow in a forest like trees, I've lived around it long enough to know. So, who thinks this is something worth continuing?)


	2. I Forgot The Title

(Ok, this chapter will get hyper because while I'm writing this, I'm also watching this movie called 'The Long, Long Trailer'. It's the one with Lucy and Ricky in it, and they've got a trailer and are driving cross- country with it. It's a great movie for a laugh!)  
  
"Ok! Why is there a possum in this R.V.?" demanded Spyro. The possum was sitting in the middle of the floor. Hunter picked it up and threw it out the window. "Ok! Let's go!" said Elora as she took the wheel. They drove out of the snail farm and managed to run over the sign in the process. "So, where are we going to next?" asked Sabina.  
  
"Well, we're not making anymore meaningless stops until we get to that state park in Texas, that's for sure." said Bianca.  
  
Akiro sat on the couch and looked out the window. "Hey, guys! Let's make a meaningless stop at that gas station!"  
  
"OK!" They pulled into the gas station. "Smooth move Spyro!" said Hunter as he got out. "You parked on a possum!"  
  
"Oh, Akiro!" shouted Sabina. "Get the camera, it's an actual biker gang!" The bikers glared at them menacingly. "What are you lookin at?!" demanded their very muscular leader. Akiro chuckled sheepishly. "Um, heh heh, can we get a picture?"  
  
The muscular tough guy considered it. "Ok!" So Spyro, Elora, Bianca, Hunter, Akiro and Sabina got to get their picture taken with the bikers. "Say cheese!" said the random guy they asked to take the picture.  
  
Spyro decided to fill up the tank. Suddenly, Moneybags rode up on some little girl's bike (You know, pink, training wheels, cute flowery basket , that little padded thingy between the handles and the streamers hanging out of the handles.)  
  
"Hey....you!" he panted. "Geeze, I'm outta shape....oh yeah....GIVE ME BACK THAT RV!!!"  
  
"No way man!" said Hunter. "We're going to some state park in Texas and you can't stop us!" Moneybags fell off the bike. "Jerk! Just for that I'm gonna..."  
  
"Hey Spyro, is this guy bugging ya?" asked one of the bikers. Spyro nodded and the bikers surrounded the bear. "Is this going to be painful?" he asked. The bikers nodded as they cracked their knuckles and then jumped on him. "Wow! Bianca, are you getting pictures of this?" asked Hunter as they watched the fight.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Bianca as she snapped another photo. "That one's going on the refrigerator!" Spyro checked his watch. "Woah! Hey guys! We'd better get going." They climbed onto the RV. "Thanks biker guys!" Elora yelled out the window. The muscular tough biker guys stopped beating up Moneybags and waved. "Bye!" Then they quickly went back to pounding the living daylights out of everyone's least favorite bear.  
  
Bianca was driving this time. "So where are we now?" asked Akiro. Elora checked the map. "We're about to leave California." she announced. "Hunter take this map and mark our course on it!"  
  
She handed Hunter the map and a pencil. Hunter promptly started drawing a comic book on the map.  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
  
Bianca and Elora were sitting up front. "Have you seen the others?" Bianca asked Elora. Elora got up to look for them. "This is an RV! Where could they possibly get lost!?" She opened the bathroom door and found Spyro, Hunter, Akiro and Sabina all wearing their swimsuits (or swim trunks), sitting in the overflowing bathtub. "What is the meaning of this!?!?" demanded Elora.  
  
"We're hot!" whined Sabina. "We're trying to cool off but the tub's too small!" Elora slapped her forehead. "You dummies! When the tub is too small you're supposed to fill up the bathroom with water, duh!" She ran back to the bedroom, got into her swimsuit, and ran back to the bathroom. "Let's get started!"  
  
So they shut the door and filled the bathroom up with water. "What's that fuzzy thing in the drain?" asked Elora. "A possum." Hunter replied smoothly. They were playing Marco Polo when they heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" said Akiro. Bianca opened the door, stepped inside and closed it again. The water stayed where it was, just like a cheesy cartoon gag.  
  
"Why are you having a pool party in the bathroom without inviting me?" she asked. "Oops, sorry." said Hunter. "Wanna play with noodles?" he asked as he pulled out several of the bright foam pool toys from behind his back. They fooled around for another hour, and then the RV hit a bump. "Wait a minute!" said Spyro. "Won't all this water be bad for the carpeting?"  
  
"Oh yeah, and if we're all in here, WHO'S DRIVING?!?!?!"  
  
They ran out of the bathroom (The water STILL didn't rush out of the bathroom when the door was opened.) and grabbed the steering wheel simultaneously, just at the vehicle drove over the "Now leaving California' sign.  
  
"Did anyone important see that?" asked Hunter. "No" said Sabina. "Just keep driving and pretend we didn't do it."  
  
Later that day, they were driving through the Arizona desert. "Let's stop and see the Grand Canyon while we're here." said Spyro. "We'll be there in a few hours."  
  
Meanwhile, under the RV....  
  
Moneybags had somehow escaped the bikers and had strapped himself to the underside of the vehicle. "Steal my RV will they? They'll be in for a surprise when they reach the Grand Canyon." he muttered.  
  
"Hey! Look!" said Spyro, who was driving now. "Speed bumps!" The rest of the gang jumped up and down excitedly. "Hey, see how fast you can take 'em!" said Hunter. Spyro burned rubber going over the bumps. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" groaned Moneybags as the speed bumps hit him in the head. Elora heard a squeaking sound under Spyro's seat. "Spyro, there's a possum under your seat." she said. Spyro picked it up and threw it out the window, just as the bear peeked out from under the RV. The possum landed on his face, bit him many times and jumped off.  
  
"Stupid possum..."  
  
"Hey, look up ahead!" said Spyro. "A puddle of boiling hot water!" Akiro jumped into the passenger's seat and replied. "Water evaporates pretty fast here!" he said. "You'd better speed through it fast before it dries up!"  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww................." Moaned Moneybags as they drove through the puddle. "Check this out!" said Hunter. "This button lets you retract the wheels and slide!"  
  
"Let's power-slide over this next mile of sun-baked asphalt!"  
  
(Take a wild guess...)  
  
"I hope they don't drive through anything else painful!" thought Moneybags after they had un-retracted the wheels.  
  
"Who wants to cut through this 100 mile wide field of cactus?" asked Spyro.  
  
"I do!" shouted everybody.  
  
So Spyro turned off the road and cut through the cactus...  
  
(To be continued...)  
  
Yes, I did get that last bit from an episode of The Simpsons. I wonder what Moneybags will do when they get to the Canyon... 


	3. Klaus, the piñata is drooping

They pulled out of the field of cactus and into the Grand Canyon visitor's center parking lot.

(A/N: I've never been to the Grand Canyon so I don't know much about the parking spaces there so please don't repeatedly correct me about that.)

"Wow! It sure was convenient that the Grand Canyon just happened to be on the other side of that cactus!" remarked Hunter. Elora undid her seatbelt. "What was that thing we hit on the way in?" she asked. Akiro looked out the window. "Do you mean the cactus or that possum?"

They all climbed out of the RV and walked away. Moneybags un-strapped himself from the underside and rolled out from under it. He was so covered in cactus quills that he looked like a porcupine. "Ooooo...." he moaned. The possum crawled out from under the RV, gave a squeaky little groan and flopped down beside him. An ambulance drove up and two guys got out. They went over to that bear, put the possum on a stretcher and drove off.

"Need...tweezers..." groaned Moneybags as he started to pull the quills out of him.

Meanwhile, Spyro and the rest of the crew was looking at the Canyon. "Wow..." said Hunter "That's one big canyon. So when do we get the ice cream?" Everyone looked at him funny. "What?"

"Let's go take the tour of it!" exclaimed Elora. "Come on!"

"Not so fast!"

They turned around. Moneybags, who was still covered with cactus quills, was behind them, aiming a really big gun at them. "Steal MY RV will ya? Fork it over!!!" They put their hands up. "AAAA! A PORCUPINE WITH A GUN!!!"

"I am not a porcupine!" he said, pulling some of the quills off. "Not give me that RV!" Hunter smoothly reached behind his back. "Hey, stupid! Check this out!" He pulled out a quarter. Moneybags dropped the gun. "No..." Hunter held the quarter out over the canyon. "You wouldn't..." Hunter dropped it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the bear who is on everyone's revenge list as he jumped off the ledge after it.

"Dang! Well, at least I have this parachute." he said as he pulled the rip cord. The parachute exploded. "That's the last time I use props from another story!"

"Come on guys!" said Spyro. "We've still got to make it to that state park in Texas!"

They all climbed back onto the RV and drove off, Taking out several cactus and a stop sign. "Have you guys noticed that this RV remains undented no matter how much stuff we hit?" asked Akiro. Bianca shrugged. "Well, maybe we're just lucky?"

They drove on for another hour. "Are we there yet?" asked Sabina. "No." said Spyro.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Will you shut up?!"

"We're going to be in Nevada pretty soon. Wanna stop in Vegas?" asked Akiro. Bianca shook her head. "Nah, we got banned when we were there as an Angry Mob." she said.

"Can you prove it?" asked Sabina. Bianca showed her the restraining order. "Oh. Wait, it says that the Angry Mob is banned, not individual members!" she said. "Everybody, put on a false mustache! We're going to Vegas!"

"Viva Las Vegas!" said Hunter. "Viva Las Vegas! Vivaaaaa, Vivaaaaaaa,..." Elora stuffed a sock in his mouth. "Hunter no singing!"

Everyone was bored again. Then they found a possum in the coffeemaker and were no longer bored! "Ah, doncha just love an espresso while driving?" asked Akiro. "This is some great coffee you made, Hunter."

"Yeah, well I've had some training in the art of lattes at the local Starbucks."

BACK AT THE CANYON

Moneybags had finally climbed back up the canyon. "If I know those jerks, then they'll be going to Las Vegas. Maybe I can catch them there." He jumped in front of a passing station wagon that had a man and a woman in the front seat. "Hey, can I get a ride?" he asked the driver. "Sure! Where are you going, pal?"

"Vegas."

"Hop in! We just happen to be going there too!"

Moneybags jumped in the backseat. Then he realized that the car was full of four-year-olds. "Um, you're taking these kids to Las Vegas?" He asked the guy driving. The woman laughed. "No, you silly-willy! There's a very unsafe amount of gambling in those casinos. We're going to Laugh Vegas! The towny-wowny next to Las Vegas that's just for kids!"

"Yeah!" said the guy. "It's incredibly safe, educational and nonviolent!"

Uh-oh thought Moneybags. "Um, then will we be going to Vegas?"

"Nope! Happy Town!"

"That reminds me, we haven't introduced ourselves!" said the man. "I'm peppy happy Gary!"

"I'm happy peppy Betty!"

"We're peppy happy, happy peppy, peppy happy hap!"

"Who wants to sing the happy song?" asked Betty as she pulled out a ukulele.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Moneybags.

BACK AT THE RV

"We're here!" said Spyro. "That warp speed seven feature really works!" They parked the RV and went out into the city of Las Vegas! "Everyone got a false mustache?" they nodded. "Then let's go!" They went for the nearest Casino. "Just a minute!" said the manager. "You guys look familiar, but those mustaches have me completely baffled. Have we met?"

"No." said Hunter.

"Okay then. Have fun!"

After the manager left they went to the slot machines. "Watch this!" said Sabina as she pulled the lever. She won five dollars. "Hey, I must be a natural!"

"Cool! Let me try!" said Akiro. He took the machine next to hers.

Five minutes later....

"Okay! What's next?" asked Sabina. She and Akiro had won $50,000 at the slot machines. "Let's go to the place across the street."

They looked both ways and crossed the road. Just then a station wagon pulled up and a guy got out of it. "Watch the kiddie- widdies! I'm going to go get some direction....wections! Hey, small purple mustached dragon guy!"

"Um, can we help you?" asked Spyro.

"Yes! I'm peppy happy Gary and this is happy peppy Betty! And we need directions to Laugh Vegas!" He smiled idiotically. "Um....it's that way." said Elora. Who's that in the car with you?"

"Do you mean the kiddie-widdies?" asked Betty. "Or our friendy-wiendy we net at the Grand Canyon?"

"The fat guy."

Moneybags jumped out of the car. He was covered in marker scribbles. "All right! Now you gimme back my RV and I'll call the cops!' he yelled. "Don't you mean '_or_ you'll call the cops?" asked Bianca. "Whatever. Just give it back or else!"

"No, no, special friend." said Gary. "It's not nice to threaten people! Just for that, you'll get to go in the fun box!" He quickly threw Moneybags in a really small box.

"Fun box, oh fun box! So small and square and dark!" sang Betty and Gary. "Fun box, oh fun box! Check out these cool fun locks YAY!" They dropped some really heavy locks on the box. "Well, thanks for the directions!" said Gary as he tossed the box back into the car. "We'll be going nowy-wowy!"

They drove off really quicky-wicky.

"Well, that takes care of our fat bear problem for now." said Hunter. "Who wants to go throw flaming toupees at bald people?!"

"We do!"

"Aha!" said the manager. "You're the guys I banned!" he said, ripping off their false mustaches. "Ow!" said some guy who happened to be there. "That one wasn't fake!"

"Oops. Uh... heh heh. Here" said the manager handing his mustache back. He turned back to Spyro. "Hey! Where'd they go?"

Elora drove the RV full speed out of Vegas. "Whew! That was close!" she said. "Let's not make any more stops, okay?"

Bianca walked by the open bathroom door. The water was still in there, it hadn't flown out yet. "Hey guys?" she said. "What's this following us?" They all looked out the back window. Something was following them. "Let's see if we can lose it." said Akiro.

MEANWHILE

Moneybags had somehow escaped the fun box, found some kid's tricycle, and had tied a rope to the RV and was now being pulled along. "I'll get that RV if it's the last thing I do!"

The RV swerved to the left suddenly, pulling him into the other lane and swerved back leaving him there, facing an oncoming Mack truck. "Oh no." he squeaked.

BAM!!!!

"I think we lost it." said Hunter. "Whatever it was, it's stuck on a Mack truck now."

"Ooo! It looks like it's headed through that field of sharp pointy objects." remarked Akiro. Elora called them from the front seat. "Hey guys! There's some billboards coming up, wanna watch me hit them for no apparent reason?"

"Sure" said Spyro. He hung up the phone and they all ran to the front. "Isn't it great that no matter what we hit, the RV never gets dented or scratched?" asked Sabina. They heard a weird sound. "Look! There's a possum in the air vent!" she pulled it out and threw it in the bathroom, which despite the fact that the door was open was still full of water.

"You know, I have the odd feeling that there's something on the roof." said Hunter.

ON THE ROOF

Moneybags had strapped himself to the roof. "Stupid sharp pointy objects. Now to cut through the roof and reclaim this RV!" He pulled out a can opener.

"Let's go through that car wash!" said Elora as she pulled into a car wash that just happened to be out in the middle of nowhere. Moneybags got whacked by the low clearance sign. "Ow! Well, at least this isn't going to be painful."

"Look! You can get your car laser-cleaned!"

"Dang."

The possum sat beside him wearing swim trunks and giving him a thumbs up. They drove through the car wash. (Yes, It's going to be one of those cheesy car wash gags. Buckle up)

Actually, it wasn't the washing part that was funny, even though his fur went all poofy, but it was the part when the RV was sprayed with hot wax.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Moneybags. Spyro looked around. "Did you guys hear something?"

"Nah."

They pulled out of the car wash, and the RV was squeaky clean. "Hey look! Free wax statues!" said Hunter, looking at the roof of the car. "It looks like a possum and....some pear-shaped thingy." the possum was frozen in a reclining position. Moneybags was frozen in an 'I'm a little teapot' position.

"Let's keep the possum!" said Sabina. "It's cute!"

"What'll we do with that other thing?" asked Akiro. Three people showed up, a woman, an incredibly muscular guy, and a guy dressed in camouflage

"I'll take it!" said the woman. "I need a wax dummy for my women's self-defense class."

"Can I have it?" said the incredibly muscular guy. "I need something to take my anger out on."

"I need it for my archery class." said the guy in camouflage. Hunter jumped up and looked around wide-eyed. "Who said that?!" he demanded.

"Hunter, it's that guy in camouflage." said Bianca.

"Wow, that guy's good!"

Spyro thought for a moment. "Tell you what, why don't you share him?"

"Okay!"

Moneybag's eyes were bugging out now and he was making all these weird squeaking noises. "Cool! It makes its own sound effects!" said Elora.

They waved at the nice people and drove off, running over peppy happy Gary in the process.

(Eh...that wasn't some of my best work, but I'm starting to run out of gags to write in this thing!!! Still, I wonder if that water will ever get out of the bathroom....)


	4. B,I,N,G,O And Bingo Was His Name,o

(Well, I've taken a little break right now, and I'm back to the writing! I know that my bio said I won't be back until December. But that just means that I won't be STARTING anything new until then. Right now, I'm trying to finish this stuff. So I now present chapter whatever of this story! YAY!)

"After we had driven away from the car wash....we were bored again." said Hunter. Everyone looked at him. "Hunter, who are you talking to?" asked Elora. Hunter held up a magazine. "No one, I'm just reading this story in the magazine aloud."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Why are you reading _Shiny Goats Monthly_?"

"HEY! What is this, an interrogation?"

(While they were talking, they failed to see a hitchhiker standing in the road. The RV drew perilously close to the pedestrian, who was hoping they would stop and give him a lift. The RV drew nearer, the hitchhiker grew anxious....

BAM!!!

"Sabina, I think you hit something." said Spyro. They stopped the RV and got out. Smacked on the front of it was Joe the Sheep. "Ow..." he groaned. Hunter walked over and peeled him off. "What are you doing on the front of our RV?" he demanded.

"Hitchhiking. Say, can you guys give me a lift?" asked Joe hopefully.

"Sure!" said Elora. "Where ya goin?" Joe miraculously recovered. "To the Border of Texas." he said.

"What a coincidence! That's on the route to where we're going!" said Akiro. "Let's go!"

They threw Joe into the RV so hard that he hit the wall opposite the door. Then they climbed in after a brief round of applause and drove off. Bianca drove, while everyone sat in the living room area and talked with Joe.

"So Joe, whacha been doing since your last fanfic?" asked Hunter. Joe shrugged. "Oh, I've been practicing me accordion playing. Wanna hear?"

"NO!!"

"Sheesh! Okay!"

Joe was sitting in the recliner, and Spyro grabbed the little lever on the side of it. "Here, you wanna kick back and recline?" he asked, jerking the lever. The recliner folder up, squishing Joe. "Mmmfff! Gehh mmm ooofff hrrree!" Joe yelled.

"You turned it the wrong way!" shouted Akiro, who yanked the handle in the opposite direction. The recliner snapped open and reclined so fast that it plastered Joe against the ceiling. "Sorry, Joe!" said Akiro. "Here, lemme get that for you." He pulled out a really big spatula and scraped the sheep off the ceiling. Joe landed in the hallway, right in front of the bathroom.

All the water that had been sitting there suddenly rushed out onto Joe. Unfortunately for him, his wool acted like a sponge and soaked up all the liquid.

"Don't worry, Joe! I'll help you!" shouted Sabina. She grabbed Joe, held him over the bathtub, and squeezed him through one of those old fashioned laundry wringers. Joe came out flat as a pancake. "Now to get all those wrinkles out." Sabina stated as she pulled out the iron.

Joe's eyes bugged out.

(Five minutes later.)

"Oops." said Sabina. She had left scorch marks all over Joe. "Maybe you should sit down."

Joe went shakily over to the couch and sat down. Right on the possum. "NOOO!!!! NOT POSSUMS!! AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Joe yelled running to the door.

"Don't jump out now!" shouted Spyro. "We're going over sixty!!"

Joe jumped out of the RV and hit a brick wall. Spyro groaned. "Tried to warn him..."

They drove on for another hour or twenty until it got dark.

"There's no RV park to stop at." whined Hunter. "Now what?" Bianca steered the vehicle partway down a dirt road. "Well, we'll just have to stop here for the night. Who wants to play poker before bed?"

"I DO!!" shouted everyone.

Meanwhile, in the middle of their sixth consecutive game a lone figure arrived on a unicycle. It was Moneybags! The bear was totally out of breath, and had to stop by running into a tree. "Pant...pant....I'll show them...gasp!" he muttered to himself. "I'll steal their gas! Then they won't be able to go anywhere, and I'll sell them back the gas and while they're happy about it, steal back my RV!" he said as he pulled out a long tube and a plastic gas container.

Finding the gas cap he unscrewed it and inserted the tube and started siphoning. Finally, liquid started dribbling out of it and Moneybags grinned. "Yes, my plan is working! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Unfortunately, Spyro and them heard his evil laughter and came running outside. "You! What do you think you're doing?" demanded Spyro. Moneybags laughed. "I'm stealing your gas! Now you can't go anywhere!!! You thought you could get away with taking my RV, did ya? Well, you thought wrong! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! "

"Um, dude?" said Hunter. "That's not the gas tank."

Moneybags stopped laughing. He looked at the tube, which was now dribbling something thick and sludgy. He turned several shades of green and ran off screaming.

"What's his problem?" asked Spyro. "Doesn't he like root beer floats?" he wondered as he pulled the tube out of the tank. "Wow, you have a tank for root beer floats?" asked Sabina excitedly. Elora nodded. "Yeah! There wasn't enough room in the freezer for 'em so we had it installed while Panthergirl was taking a break between chapters."

(Well, what did you _think_ was in the tank? Hey! Get those sick thoughts outta your head right now!)

They went back inside and had root beer floats while they finished their game of poker.

I'm so sorry for the wait. We gave our old computer to my grandma and got a new one so it took a while to get everything saved and reloaded. Now, the next chapter is probably gonna be the last one, and it will be longer than this chapter. Heck, this chapter was too short for my standards, but I'm in a hurry to post this.


	5. I do what the little voices tell me to d...

(Okay, final chapter coming up! Well, this has been one fun story but I gotta end it somewhere, and we all have to know if they made it to that state park in Texas. So in this chapter you'll see….

ACTION!

ADVENTURE!

DRAMA!

ROMANCE! (Not!)

HUMOR!

Not to mention a cameo by a random mystery character(s)! Yep! This chapter will have it all! And of course I have to stall ya before you read it! YES!

Before we begin, I drew a picture of Akiro and Sabina, so if you want to see what they look like, click the following link:

http:elfwood.lysator.liu.se/art/l/i/lizziebeth/cartoon1copy.jpg.html

Credits:

Snowflake, Wart, and Changeling are © TurquoisePheonix

Ech, Roo, and Antiroo are © Time Traveling Echidna

Ojo is © Cocho

Ripta is © Darkeiya

Don't forget that everyone will be acting in and out of character, so expect everything that's unexpected!

(Note: The musical number may seem off at times, but then again how many words can you find that rhyme with 'Texas'?)

And now here's the final everything-packed last chapter!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dawn broke with a loud crash, waking our heroes. Dramatic action music played as they hurried to shower, eat breakfast, and watch the news. "Let's watch cartoons." Akiro suggested. "They're usually much more enlightening than the news." He explained as he switched channels. "And Spyro, turn off the CD player. That action music is starting to get on my nerves."

"It's just for proper motivation." Spyro muttered as he turned it off. Elora hopped in the driver's seat, buckled up, and sped off down the highway.

_On the road again  
Just can't wait to get on the road again  
The life I love is makin' music with my friends  
And I can't wait to get on the road a--_

"Sabina! Hunter! Will you please stop that singing?!" shouted Bianca. Hunter put down the sheet music. "What? We were just trying to liven up the story!" He whined. Spyro thought a moment. "Hmm…a musical….that sounds like fun!"

"Huh?"

Spyro stood on the table. "What I mean is, why not make our own musical to pass the time?" Sabina and Hunter jumped up and down excitedly. "Wow, really?" they asked. Spyro nodded. Akiro put on a top hat. "Sounds like a plan to me! Someone start some music!" Bianca, who was now in a red sequined dress, played an opening on the piano. A spotlight shone on Sabina, who was in a blue sequined gown and holding a microphone. Bianca played a slow, steady ballad as Sabina sang:

"_It was just a day like any other, _

_learning to fly along with my brother,_

_Someday we'd succeed, it's so true._

_We glided on down, and what did we see?_

_A seemingly fast-moving, brand new RV._

_Yes we hit it, and it was then that I knew..."_

The music sped up, and drums and a band joined in, creating a lively beat. Akiro stepped into the light, wearing a top hat and tuxedo top. He and Sabina did a dance number as they sang:

"_We're all going on a road trip! A road trip!_

_To where, who care? Oh yes._

_A road trip, to where, you may guess. _

_To some state park in Texas!"_

Another spotlight turned on. Spyro and Hunter, both wearing top hats and tuxes started doing a tap dancing number as the lively music continued.

"_The keys were there, or so they say._

_The tank was full, so what the hey?_

_We got ourselves a mobile home!_

_And now look just how far we've come,_

_Maybe not the brightest thing we've done,_

_But it to a state park is where we plan to roam!_

Bianca and Elora joined them, Elora in a green sequined gown. Together, the six of them performed a complicated dance of twists and turns and cartwheels as they sang.

"_We're all going on a road trip! A road trip!_

_To where, who care? Oh yes._

_A road trip, to where, you may guess. _

_To some state park in Texas!"_

Hunter and Bianca got on the ice that had just appeared and did a figure skating routine.

_Elora- We were having such fun, when our journey did start._

_Hunter-We got big t-shirts on a trip to Wal-Mart._

_Elora- It was all so much fun, it was hardly a bore._

_Hunter-Saw the Grand Canyon, Las Vegas, a car wash and more._

_Elora- We met lots of really cool biker-type guys..._

_Hunter- ...and dragged Moneybags through a field of cacti!_

As hunter sang out the last line, Elora leaped gracefully through the air and Hunter caught her. The six of them danced up a flight of stairs around multi-colored spotlights.

"_We're all going on a road trip! A road trip!_

_To where, who care? Oh yes._

_A road trip, to where, you may guess. _

_To some state park in Texas!"_

_Hunter- We'll be havin' some fun!_

_Elora- And there's more snacks to come! _

_Spyro- To make a decent fanfic for you!_

_Bianca- We've beat up Joe the Sheep!_

_Akiro- Made that stupid bear weep! _

_Sabina-And who knows what else we will do?_

_All- and now that we've come all this way,_

_there's really only one thing left to say._

_Not really a moral, but maybe a gloat._

'_Cause we're starting to run out of rhymes._

_Not only that, but we're short of time._

_So in the spare tank keep all your root beer floats!_

They had made it to the top of the stairs, and as they sang the final chorus, the music launched into an even louder finale. In the background, doing a sort of can-can were Snowflake, Wart and Changeling. (Don't ask.)

_We're going on a road trip! Yes, a road trip!_

_To where, you might be guessin'._

_A road trip! Yes a road trip!_

_To some state park in Texas!_

Wart accidentally kicked Changeling who immediately turned around and chased him off the set. Snowflake shrugged and followed them off.

_It's a road trip, a road trip!_

_Spyro-To some state park_

_Elora- some state park..._

_Sabina- We're going to_

_Akiro- going to_

_All- Some state park in Texaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!_

The six of them formed an upside-down human pyramid as they sang out the last lines and the music gave a final fanfare. The guys were still wearing the shiny tuxes, and the girls were still in the slinky sequined dresses. "That was fun!" exclaimed Akiro.

"Hey guys?" asked Sabina. "Yeah?" asked Bianca.

"Who's driving?"

They looked at the front of the RV, and made a mad dash for the wheel. "Steer! Steer!" yelled Hunter. He grabbed the wheel and turned it hard, before the RV drove itself off a cliff. "Watch out for that brick wall crossing!" screamed Elora.

"I see it! I see it!"

He turned right before they hit the brick wall. "Okay! My turn!" shouted Elora. She pulled Hunter out of the seat and quickly claimed it. "Oh great, now I'm bored." Hunter muttered.

Bianca patted him on the back. "It's okay. If you want something to do, why don't you read the RV owner's manual and see if there are any bonus features we should know about. Hunter leaped into the passenger's seat and pulled the manual out of the glove compartment.

"Says here we've got a moon roof."

"Neat!"

"And we have cruise control, anti-lock brakes, spare soap in the bathroom, complimentary cake in the overhead compartment...."

"Not anymore." Elora mumbled to herself. Hunter ignored her and continued on. "Secret compartment leading to a wine cellar, automatic defense system, and a big green button labeled 'Dramatic Action Sequence'."

"That sounds like fun!" exclaimed Akiro. "Let's see if we can find that button!" They looked around. "Do you suppose that could be it?" Spyro asked, motioning to a green button surrounded by blinking neon signs that said "Dramatic Action Sequence Button"

"You could be right, there, Spyro."

Hunter pushed the button.

Suddenly, the outside of the RV was instantly converted so it looked like a super-cool silver spy RV. Everyone was suddenly wearing skintight black suits and sunglasses. "Here we go!" squealed Sabina. The highway started going through a blurred tunnel of bright colors.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Who's that laughing evilly?" asked Spyro. They all looked out the window. Moneybags was driving beside them on a motorcycle.

"It's him!" exclaimed Bianca. "And he finally got a mode of transportation that isn't humorous!" Moneybags pulled out a really big gun. "Alright! Are you gonna give me back my RV quietly, or do I have to force you to hand it over?" he demanded. Spyro quickly pushed the automatic defense button. Immediately, a big chainsaw sprouted from the side of the RV. "Eh, I think we'll hang onto it for the rest of the trip." Hunter said smoothly.

Moneybags pressed a button on his motorcycle and it produced an even bigger chainsaw. "I said give it!" Elora pressed another button, this one producing a really big flyswatter. The evil fat bear gasped! "A flyswatter? Grrr, you little... take this!" He pressed another button, this one producing a laser cannon. Hunter pressed another button in the RV and it too produced a laser cannon.

They were all suddenly dressed like Star Wars characters. "Its laser duel time!" yelled Spyro. He pulled out a light-saber. "Someone figure out how to operate the laser cannon while we hold him off." Akiro and Sabina pulled out the instruction manual and began reading.

Moneybags pulled out a two-sided light-saber. "You asked for it!" He, Spyro, Hunter, Bianca and Elora jumped from their vehicles and clashed in the middle. Spyro's saber hit the end of Moneybag's and pushed it back a little. It was four against one, balanced between two speeding vehicles. One wrong move would send someone hurling towards the ground to be splattered all over the asphalt and-

"Hold it right there!"

(Page break)

Okay, because this chapter was so long I had to cut it somewhere. Please continue on to the next chapter to hear the ending. Oh, and the fan character copyrights I mentioned above still apply to the next part of the chapter.


	6. Chaos, panic, disorder, my work here is ...

Everything stopped. They all looked up from where they had frozen. About a dozen mothers were coming their way. "What is this?" asked Hunter.

"We are the United Mothers Against Violence In Fanfics. Otherwise known as UMAVIF." said the first woman who had spoken. "And we have decided that this dramatic action sequence is too violent for our children to be reading."

By this time Spyro, Hunter, Elora and Bianca had climbed down from the air where they had stopped. "Well, what do you want us to do about it?" One of the mothers read off from a clipboard. "We want you to start the sequence over again and we shall stop you when things get unacceptably violent."

"Oh all right, if it'll get you to shut up."

While the scene is rewound, here's a words from our sponsors!

COMMERCIAL:

Ojo (Wearing cool headset while working the camera) Ok! You're on in 5...4...3...2...

Ech- Hi! I'm here to talk to you about an important subject we should all know about.

Roo- What is it this time?

Ech- It's Spam!

Antiroo- Junk mail?

Ech- No! Spam! Send Pizza At Midnight, remember?

Roo, Antiroo-....

Ech-(Slipping them five bucks) Work with me here, ok?

Roo, Antiroo- Oh! Yeah, right! Spam! How could we forget?

Ojo- You guys are burning commercial time, you know.

Ech- Just keep the camera rolling!

Ojo- What does this even have to do with our sponsor? We're sponsored by the company that makes the lava lamps, not Spam!

Roo- Why does a fanfic even need a sponsor?

Ech- Shh! you're not supposed to notice the plot holes!

Antiroo- Be nice if we had a script to go by.

Roo- Budget cuts, we have to improvise.

Ojo- Guys? I'm running out of film here so can you hurry it up?

Antiroo- Attention everyone! We are sponsored by Steve's Lava Lamps and-

(Static)

Now, the scene had finally rewound. While the mothers watched, Moneybags pulled up to the RV. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" he laughed evilly. "It's him!" exclaimed Bianca, looking out the window. "And he finally got a mode of transportation that isn't humorous!" Moneybags pulled out a really big gun. "Alright! Are you gonna give me back my RV quietly, or do I have to force you to hand it over?" he demanded.

"Stop! Moneybags, put the gun up and ask for the RV nicely."

Moneybags put the gun up. "Give me back my RV! Please." Spyro shook his head. "No."

"No?!"

"What are you, deaf and stupid? I said no!"

"Stop!"

Spyro rolled his eyes. "What now?" he snapped. The mother shook her finger at him. "Insults are uncalled for. Try it again." Spyro grumbled as he said "Yes, I said no. What are you planning to do about it?"

"I'll show you!" yelled Moneybags as he pulled out the laser cannon.

"Stop!"

Everyone groaned in frustration. "What is your problem lady?!" demanded Hunter. The mother tut-tutted. "Perhaps we didn't make ourselves clear. We want you to resolve the problem of the RV without violence, insults, or irresponsible behavior."

Hunter started banging his head against the RV. "Who asked you anyway?" asked Bianca. The mother looked at her clipboard. "We were alerted of your behavior by an anonymous reader."

"Who is this anonymous reader?" Elora demanded.

"I am!"

They all turned around to see Ripta standing on the RV! "Yes, I called these overly concerned mothers here to stop you fools from reaching the state park in Texas!"

"Um...why?" asked Spyro.

"I'll tell you later." replied Ripta as she jumped down and landed on the possum. Kicking the possum out of the way. "But first, I shall...." she began, pulling out a chainsaw. "You'll never get away with it!" exclaimed Hunter. "These mothers will stop you from being violent!"

"Don't be too sure." said the first mother. It was really Changeling! "Oh, great. Why are you in on this?" asked Akiro. Changeling glared at everyone. "Because Wart messed up my cameo in the musical number, and now I shall have my revenge!"

"Well then, shouldn't you be going after Wart instead of us?"

"Shh!" hissed Ripta. "You're not supposed to notice the plot holes!"

"No, he's right!" shouted Changeling. "That's it! I'm outta here. Someone get my agent on the phone, I want to talk with him about these cameos." she said as she stalked off. "Hey!" Ripta called after her. "You get back here!" Changeling ignored her.

Meanwhile, the mothers were walking off, too. "You guys get back here and prevent them from expressing themselves in a violent and humorous manner!"

"We're going to write a letter expressing our outrage." replied one of the mothers. "Good bye!" Ripta muttered to herself. "Stupid overly concerned parents." She turned on Spyro and pulled out a chainsaw. "Now, to destroy you!"

"Well at least tell us why you're doing this in the first place!" Spyro shouted.

"Do I need a reason to be evil?"

"Well...."

"Shut up, I'm expressing myself."

Suddenly, her chainsaw ran out of gas and died. Ripta smacked it several times and then threw it off to the side. She produced a briefcase which she set down on the ground and opened. Pulling out a long sword she cackled. "Now, then! Say goodnight, Spyro!"

Out of nowhere, lightning came and struck the sword frying it completely. "Hey! Who's writing this story anyway?" demanded Ripta.

"Panthergirl." replied Spyro.

"Hold on a minute..."

MEANWHILE....

Panthergirl sat in her room typing. "Hmm....I wonder what else I can write here that would be completely random?" she asked herself. The computer screen wavered and Ripta climbed out of it. "WILL YOU QUIT MESSING ME UP ALREADY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs, giving Panthergirl a heart attack. Ripta went back into the computer.

"Okay, that was random."

BACK IN THE STORY....

Spyro and Ripta were involved in a duel on a log suspended over molten lava while fighting off lawyers.

"That's better." said Ripta. Spyro flamed off a lawyer. "It would help if we had some weapons." he said. A big pencil came out of nowhere and drew flyswatters in their hands. "Gee, thanks." Spyro replied sarcastically.

"Shut up and fight."

While they dueled, the rest of the cast (possum included) sat in the bleachers eating popcorn.

A lawyer came up behind Ripta. "I'm from the Dewy, Cheatum and Howe law firm. Have you recently..." Ripta whirled around and smacked him with her flyswatter. "Stupid lawyers!" Spyro snuck up behind her and landed a blow with his flyswatter.

Another lawyer approached him. "Did you know you may be eligible for a cash settlement of... OW!!!" said the lawyer as Spyro smacked him repeatedly.

"I'm suing!"

Ripta and Spyro faced each other, dueling with their flyswatters like expert swordsmen. They occasionally turned to fight of an approaching lawyer or two. They were both covered in red flyswatter marks. Spyro sent another lawyer hurling into the lava. "Is it just me, or is this pointless?" he asked. Ripta swatted him again.

"Yep, pretty pointless." she replied. "Uh, I mean...YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME! IN FACT, I AM SO CONFIDENT ABOUT MY ABILITY TO SUCCEED, THAT I WILL PUT THIS DUEL ON HOLD WHILST I PLOT MY REVENGE ON THE AUTHOR!" Ripta screamed. Then, she gained amazing flying powers and flew away.

Spyro battled off the last of the lawyers and climbed into the RV. "Come on guys! Let's go, move it or lose it!" The rest of the cast hopped in.

"Not you!" said Elora, throwing Moneybags out. He glared at her. "I'll get you for that!" Spyro burned rubber as he drove off. They heard a loud explosion behind them. Sabina looked out the back window. "Oh, geeze! He's on that motorcycle and he's throwing land mines at us!" she exclaimed.

"We've got to make it to Texas! There's a law against throwing land mines at RVs there!" shouted Bianca.

"Look! There's the border!" shouted Hunter. Spyro pressed the gas pedal as far down as it would go. Another land mine exploded beside them. "His aim is getting better! Swerve around a little." suggested Elora. Spyro swerved left. A land mine exploded right where they had been. "Wow! Good idea!"

"We're almost there." said Akiro. They were a mere hundred yards from the state line. Suddenly, seventeen landmines flew ahead of them. "LOOK OUT!" everyone yelled. Spyro swerved around the land mines. In slow motion, each of the land mined exploded in a blast of fire, sparks, and dirt. In slow motion, the RV dodged each of them. One of the land mines was about to land directly on them. The camera did a 360 around them, revealing that the possum was hanging onto the back window like a stick-on plush thingy.

Spyro pushed the gas down more and the land mine missed them, right as they crossed the border. "We made it!" he yelled.

Police cars surrounded Moneybags. "You have the right to remain silent..." said the officer as Moneybags was arrested. "Arrest them!" he protested. "They stole my RV!"

"Sir, there has been a warrant out for you here for a long time." said the officer. "For what?" demanded the bear.

"Because we just don't like you."

Spyro slowed down. "Well, that's over with. Look! There's the state park, and look at that crowd!" Sure enough, there was a huge crowd of fans gathered around the road at the state park, cheering for them. Banners were flying, picket signs were waving, people were even throwing roses. Streamers hung from all the trees, and confetti fell like snow "It looks like everyone heard about out road trip." said Elora. "Look! There's all the fan fiction writers!"

Spyro parked the RV and the crowd surged around it. "Let's go up and say a few words!" suggested Bianca. The six of them climbed through the moon roof onto the top of the vehicle. "Hi everyone!" announced Spyro. "Thank you for this wonderful welcome...."

The crowd reached up the side of the RV, grabbed the possum, and carried it off down the road on their shoulders. The six travelers just stood there, jaws dropped. "What was that?" asked Akiro as the shouts of the crowd faded.

"Look! A note!" exclaimed Hunter, picking up an envelope that had been left for them.

"What's it say?" asked Spyro.

"Guys-

Thanks for returning that possum to his natural habitat. In return for your efforts, we have enclosed these gift cards for the state park souvenir stand.

-the really big crowd"

They stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say. "We went through all that for gift cards?" asked Spyro. Everyone shrugged. "Oh well. Let's go get some stuff!" They ran off to the souvenir stand.

After using up their gift cards, they made copies of all the pictures they had taken and of their video clips of their trip and sold them to the museum that was across the street from the state park. The museum used the pictures and reserved a space for it, naming it as the story of how the possum returned. Everyone had a wonderful camping trip and ended up getting to keep the RV. Moneybags was sentenced to five years in jail and ended up getting a cell with really tough muscular guys who he had scammed a while back.

They were very happy to see him.

THE END

(Finally, it's over! Well, I was on a sugar buzz that whole last chapter and was just putting in whatever sounded random and funny at the time. Which kinda explains the duel over the lava, doesn't it?)


End file.
